Under The Lonely Sky
by Captain Kuroyuki
Summary: Kohana has never been one for friends. Being a social outcast, with the exception of two, has made a wall between her and everyone else. But when she finds a package one day and is thrown(literally) into bleach, she is faced with not only an unknown power, aizen and soul society, but also the hardest decision. Who will she fall for? Oc boring first chapter will get better!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! This is a very boring prologue of the new story I'm gonna do! It's gonna get better, this is just explaining stuff. 'into the bleach world' kinda stuff has been done heaps and heaps of times but who cares. This story is to keep me busy while I finish other stories(I finish stories before posting them that's why none of them are up yet:)) anywho, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was falling, falling through a black and seemingly endless abyss. Her ebony hair whipped around behind her, almost invisible in the black world. 'damnit why did I open it?' she thought as she fell, almost conciting herself to a fate of darkness and despair(a/n a bit dramatic lol:))

* * *

_Previously that day. _

"Kohana, bleach is on tonight Kohana!" a shrill voice echoed through the halls of the white washed school, the surrounding voices dying down to a whisper as students turned to look at where the commotion was coming from. People stopped and stared back down the hallway, all but one striking dark haired girl who continued walking steadily ahead, her unusual emerald eyes trained on the hard marble floor and her hands stuffed into the pockets of her blue pleated skirt. she could hear footsteps thumping one after the other behind her and she picked up her pace, her knee length black hair, which was tied in a ponytail, swaying back and forth behind her. Suddenly, a heavy weight took her breath away and she stumbled as a girl wrapped her arms around her neck. "Kohana, don't ignore me!"

"yui, get off!"with a huff, Kohana pulled the girl off her neck and continued walking, the hyper girl skipping beside her.

They were an odd and completely opposite pair, one with short platinum blond hair, dark brown eyes and a cheerful, almost childish demeanor. The other however, had long black hair, bright emerald eyes and a seemingly impenetrable wall disconnecting her from the outside world. She rarely talked to her classmates and even then keeps her conversations brief and cold. She had only been known  
To open up to the cheerful yui and kaoru, a tall alburn haired boy who was a year above her. "yui... Do you and kaoru want to come over to my house to watch the episode on the big t.v?"

"yep! Sure!."  
Kohana stopped for a second."I dont know where kaoru's classroom even is." yui jumped on her back again. "Go, my noble steed! We're on a quest to find kaoru!"  
Kohana sighed and kept walking down the narrow hall, ignoring the hushed whispers of the other students. That's how it's always been at Okinawa high. For those who were alone and different, they were submitted to bullying and dislike from peers and teachers alike, and for those who were lucky enough to bond and make a friend group, it died down to constant stares and whispers. "kaoru!" yui yelled excitedly and bounced away, leaping onto a tall guy's back. He turned, a look of mild annoyance and amusement on his angular face. He was quite good looking for his age and many girls ask him out, not that he's had a girlfriend, or ever will by the looks of it. "Hana-chan has invited us over to watch bleach!" yui cried as she climbed up kaoru's back, essentially riding him piggyback. "what episode?" he said, one eyebrow quirked up as he looked at Kohana questioningly. "they are doing a rerun of episodes 304-306." Kohana said quietly. "aaaw gin is gonna make me cry again!" yui said, tears forming in her eyes. "let's go or we'll miss the start." kaoru yelled over yui's sobbing; they exited the school building and started walking towards kohana's traditional style two bedroom house; It was only a block or so away from the concrete block of a highschool. They walked in silence, the occasional sniffle or scuff of kaoru's shoes as he almost skipped down the side walk(not that he would ever taint his image like that) still carrying yui on his back. Finally, they rocked up in front of the edo style house. Kohana opened the doors smoothly and took her shoes off, pulling on some tabi socks and throwing two more pairs over her shoulders at her friends. she padded into the living room, turning on the lights, illuminating the pile of soft cushions and a large LED tv She heard a meow and looked down to see a small white fluffy cat looking up at her with intelligent green eyes from the cushion pile. "toshi-taicho!" Kohana said happily as the cat climbed up her arm and sat on her shoulder. She heard disconnected sound and she turned around to see kaoru flicking through the channels of the tv. "theres still 10 minutes before the show starts, I think I'll go and look for food." he said, heading Toward the kitchen, Freeloading bastard. Kohana lived on her own, her mother and father disappearing at a young age and she had to be put into an orphanage until she reached highschool and could be funded by the government, and in turn lived a relatively comfortable life. As Kohana went to sit down she felt a tug on her sleeve. "can we get the bleach plushies?" She nodded silently and yui's face split in to a grin and she hurried toward the bedroom, dragging a scowling Kohana behind her. She hurried into the dark room and disappeared into the walk in wardrobe.

Flicking on the lights, Kohana looked around the room, bored. Same dark blue walls, same bleach, deathnote and black Butler posters, same emerald bedsheets, with a red package lying on the to-. Kohana 's eyes widened as she looked at the package. She moved over to it wearily. "yui, kaoru!" she called nervously, and after a few moments a bedraggled and dusty yui came tumbling out of the cupboard, moments before kaoru stepped in the room. Yui bounced over to the package, scooping up a small piece of paper and reading it. "to himeki Kohana. That's it." slowly she pulled off the satin letting what ever it contained fall onto the bed softly. Cautiously, Kohana looked down and gasped. It was a coat, much like the taichou coats except the main color was black with red diamonds on the bottom. Beside the coat was a necklace with an aquamarine crystal hanging from it. On the gem was a symbol that looked a lot like the thing on sebastian's hand from black butler.

"put it on!" yui said, shock suddenly being replaced with excitement. Kohana picked up the necklace and tried to fasten it to her neck. A fumbling yui helped and finally it clipped around her neck, feeling light and warm. With a flutter she swept the coat on, toshi-taicho getting off her shoulder. She looked down at herself. '_this must be some sort of joke, it all looks like its from bleach-!' _Suddenly, a flash sparked out from the crystal ,engulfing her and all she could hear was yui's startled cry as Kohana was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**hoped you liked it(even though it's a boring ass prologue). Please ****rate and review**** because I'm a lazy potato that won't get up and do things without some prodding. If you thought that you like where this is going(or you don't) then ****rate and review****! Please don't flame though, because I'm a sensitive potato:) thanks!**

**-kotori-san**


	2. Chapter 2 - well, hell

**Hi I'm back! This chapter is a bit shorter then my last one:(. It shows a bit more of kohana's personality under her wall of indifference. hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks FAILninja for reviewing - hope you remember!:)**

**disclaimer - I don't own Bleach, but I do own kohana, yui and kaoru.**

Speak - kaoru talking

**Speak **- yui talking

_speak _- kohana's thoughts

* * *

Kohana's POV

_'where am i?' _something hard and cold was under my back, and something was shaking my shoulder. I felt warm brush against my cheek softly. _'This would be kinda relaxing, If the shoulder shaking wasn't included.' _I cracked my eyes open a fraction, seeing amber encompassing black spheres-. With a startled cry I scrambled backwards, my arms clutching my black and red messenger bag defensively, ready to smack someone. _'wait...messenger bag?'  
_  
I looked down at it seeing it was patterned with red diamonds. I looked down at myself, seeing that I had been magically changed into a black cardigan, crimson red pleated skirt and long black socks. I looked around, seeing that I was in the middle of a side alley, with a grey school looming up at the enterance.

"oi, girl." An irritated yet familiar voice called. I looked up. Amber eyes, trademark scowl, orange hair. Kurosaki Ichigo. I could almost hear yui having a fangirl spas attack. I scrambled to my feet, almost dropping the messenger bag, though ichigo didn't seem to notice. "you shouldnt sleep in the road." he said, and I could feel my annoyance start to rise. _'The first thing he says is not "are you okay" but telling me off!'_

Okay, dont get me wrong, usually I'm a calm introvertish(a/n not a word lol) sort of person, I didn't trust People enough most of the time to show my true self to others, but there are a few things which make me go 'heiwajima'(1), as yui calls it, and manners is one of them.

I stuff down my anger, content with narrowing my eyes at him slightly. "I'm sorry, _boy_, I don't know how I got there, please except my apology" I said with upmost politeness and a bow, almost hoping he would get the hint and the jibe. He didn't. "how can you not know how?" my inner heiwajima was reaching for something to throw. **'don't, Hana-chan!' **a high pitch voice cried in my head. _'wait...what, yui?!' _  
**'the one and only!'**  
_'what the hell are you doing in my head!'_  
**'aah! Hana-chan, don't go heiwajima on us! Oh, kaoru's here to!'**  
'hey Kohana-chan, you should probably pay attention, ichigo's shouting at you.' Kaoru's voice entoned.

_'right.' _

"oi, girl. Girl!" I looked up at him, anger flashing in my emerald eyes before I shut my emotion away. "my name is Himeki Kohana, not girl" I said emotionlessly. "well my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, not boy."

**'oh, he caught on to the jibe after all'** yui said weakly.  
He glared at me angrily for a moment as I looked back at him indifferently. After what felt like days Ichigo turned on his heel and strode off toward the school, with me immediately following suite in the opposite direction. In about ten minute I found a park and sat down when it hit me. "I just had a fight with the most important character in bleach, I have no idea where I am and I don't have a house."  
'your screwed.'  
_'gee, thanks'_  
**'what's in the bag?'**  
I looked down at the messenger bag in my lap. With a quick tug I unzipped the bag. Inside was an array of seemingly random items. There was a karakura girls uniform, bandages, text books, a couple of black, dark blue and red dresses, a shinigami uniform and what could only be a arrancar uniform, as it was completely white with black trimming. How it all fits in the one bag was beyond me(2). _'anyway... What episode is it?'_  
**'episode 2!'**  
_'how did yo-.'_  
'look left.'

I did just that, gaping when I saw the most butt-ugly spider-hollow-thing I have ever seen chasing after a little kid. I watched from my park bench(which as you can see I have claimed as my temporary property) as ichigo finally killed it and both he and rukia walked back toward the school. Sighing, I moved to get up when I heard heavy breathing from behind me. I turned around slowely, seeing a hollow that looked like a bird, but it was hard to tell, staring at me hungrily.

Well, hell.

* * *

**there's chapter two! Sorry it's so short; I was in a hurry, but I swear I'll do better next time! And don't worry, the reason why yui and kaoru is in kohana's head will be revealed later. **

**I also need your vote. Do you want:**

**ichigo x oc - thats cute**

**grimmjow x oc - grimmjow is hot :3**

**ulquiorra x oc - harder to do but seriously, ulqui and kohana have so much alike. Even hair and eye colour! :3**

**aizen x oc - *shudder* But if you guys want it... :/**

**any more suggestions are welcome too!**

**(1) - heiwajima shizuo from durarara. for those who haven't Watched it heiwajima is a guy who gets mad really easily and starts throwing vending machines, lamp posts ect. Lol**

**(2) - I was thinking of hermione's bottomless bag from _Harry Potter when i was writing this, so just think of it as that i suppose._**

**anywho, rate and review, because you guys fuel my writing!**

**- kotori-san**


	3. Piss off, Ichigo

**No, I'm not dead! I merely took a 6 week holiday, don't judge me. This chapter is not one of the best things I've ever written, but I hope you enjoy this anyway...**

**OH PLEASE READ!**

**I am going to write another story called A Song of Shadows, and a need two or three other people to help me and submit their OC! I think it would be kinda cool to have a group story, sooo... anyway the prologue for my character is up so just look it up!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own bleach. If did I would be sitting in a Jacuzzi in Switzerland(don't ask)**

**Kohana: **_blah blah_

**Yui:** Blah blah

**Kaoru: Blah blah**

* * *

The sequence of emotions/events post the appearance of ugly-ass bird thing(new nickname): First: pain. Second: the sound of yui's frightened sobs and kaoru's yells reverberating around my brain. Third: a numb feeling that working it's way from my toes to my head, blocking out the excruciating pain throbbing in my abdomen. I looked down slowly, taking in the sight of the ugly-parrot-hollow-thing's claw stuck through my stomach.

'_why don't I feeling anything...and why is time moving so slow...' _

'Hana-chan, it's...' yui's voice trailed off as she sobbed again.

**'it's poison.'**

'_..._'

My body crumpled a few meters away from 'my' park bench as the UBHT(ugly bird hollow thing) flicked me off its claw easily.

"what boring food, but a meal is a meal, no matter how weak it is."

I lay there, face down in the same position that I landed in. I heard UBHT's thundering footsteps slowly coming toward me, and I didn't even twitch. I'm not a Mary sue character from some fanfiction that when in any sort of danger find out that they suddenly have the most incredible and mystical power. No, I knew that I would not be getting up. As much as I wished, I would not get a incredible and mystical power in the nick of time. Ichigo had that, and look what happened to him. He turned into a spoiled brat. I would rather be crippled by this bird thing than turn into an ichigo. That would be-

**'your rambling. The poison is scrambling your brain. Try to focus. We need to get out of here. Now.'**

I frowned mentally, my mushy brain slowly trying to process what he's talking about.

'_how?' _

**'...'**

Something(guess what it is. Guess.) grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me into the air, My sight blocked by my blood coated hair.

"oh well. I wish I had found something stronger...a meal is a meal."

I closed my eyes slowly, allowing my body to completely relax. Whats the point of being tense when your about to die? Death is nothing.

"ai-chan...gome-"

"put the girl down!" a annoyingly familiar voice shouts.

_'twice in one day? Why couldnt I have been eaten first?'_

To my surprise the UBHT dropped me face first in the ground. "I'm warning you, shinigami, back of-" a series of strangled howls and the sound of metal cutting through flesh could be heard, and the soft padding off feet as my savior walked toward me.

_'Wow. That hollow must of been really weak'_

A smaller pair of hands, which probably didn't belong to my 'hero'(though I wouldn't be surprised) softly rolled me over, allowing me to get a view of the two people who now stood over me and vis versa. Ichigo, in all of his orange glory was frowning down at me, though I was sure that I could see a hint of curiosity and...concern? In his eyes. To the other side of me was rukia, still wearing her karakura high uniform trying(and failing) to inspect my wounds while standing up.

"oh," my half lidded emerald eyes move over to Ichigo's face, his brown eyes meeting mine, "it's you. What are you doing here?"

_'What. Are. You. Doing. Here...'_

I do something that I have never done before. Something that is so OOC for me that it's almost comical. I shakily raise my open hand slightly, ichigo looked at it, curiosity in his eyes. Slowly, I curled my fingers down, except for one. The one right in the center.

"piss off." and I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry about how short it is, I'm kinda recovering from a mind block...**

**If you want to be in my other story, PM me or review the other story, A Song Of Shadows**

**And guys, don't forget to review this story!**

**- Kotori-san**


	4. Chapter 4 - Its Okay Now

**Im back! After a long hiatus time I have finally been able to put out a really boring chapter(yay...not). Don't worry though, its going to speed up really quickly soon. Ive sorta got a plan. I'll also look for a beta reader so that you don't have to read stories with crappy grammar and stuff.**

**Anyways, on with the boring chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, it's plot or it's characters.**

**Kohana = "blah blah"**

**Kaoru = **"blah blah"

**Yui = **"blah blah

* * *

_"mercy...please have mercy!"_

_I stared up at my mother and father with wide eyes, my small six year old body trembling. I was pressed up against back wall of the living room, watching as my mother and father asked me for forgiveness with terrified, desperate voices. _

_"I don't know what you mean! Mom! Dad!"_

_ My mother let out a sob, covering her face with her hands as she broke down. My father grabbed my shoulder shaking me back and forth as he yelled. _

_"We are sorry! Just don't hurt us!"_

_ Tears were streaming freely down my cheeks, dripping off my chin and landing on the bottoms of my pajama pants. I didn't notice mom had left until she appeared in front of me, holding what looked like a kitchen knife. It glinted under the moon's rays, matching the crazed light in mother's eyes. _

_"if she's dead we don't have to worry any more! We'll be free!"_

_ She raised the knife high over her head, both of her pale hands gripping the handle tight enough to make her knuckles white._

_"do it honey, finish this!"_

_My father egged on, releasing me and putting his hand on mother's thin shoulders encouragingly. They both smiled at me, however it was not the loving smile that parents give to their child. It was a one of desperation, insanity and anticipation as they brought the knife down. I closed my eyes, letting a new and unsettling hatred race through me that scared me more than the knife. _

_'They don't care. They are not my parents anymore. No, they never were. It will be fine if...'_

My eyes snapped open, consciousness hitting my body like a bucket of icy water. I gripped the sheet I was under, my breathing ragged as I tried to still my shaking body.

**'What was that?! That dream...'**

I attempted to remember my parent's faces, but the image was nothing but a blurred mass of colors, similar to the many other times I had tried to recover their faces from the depths of my memories. I looked around, my eyes flitting over the cream colored walls, azure curtains surrounding the white bed that I was currently sitting on and the metal table holding bandages as well as other medical looking tools.

**'a hospital?'**

I looked down at myself, seeing that I was wearing nothing but my skirt and a open white button up shirt, revealing my bandaged chest and stomach.

**'...this is bleach...'**

she remembered with a start the other events that had happened, and how her soul was now shared.

**'Kaoru! Yui! Where are you?'**

I mentally called, disturbed by the silence in her mind.

'yes?' Kaoru stiffly replied.

**'you guys haven't been talking much, my mistake...'**

'okay...'

I frowned at the short, serious responses, but disregarded it as I decided that I didn't need to be here anymore. I slid to the side of the bed, wincing at the pain in my stomach. I did up my shirt quickly and slid forward. My feet touched the marble floor as I stood, stepping forward. The world tilted wildly and I stumbled to the side, gasping as I lost my balance and the floor rapidly approached my face. A hand grabbed my arm, steadying me as I wobbled. I looked up, seeing Ichigo's brown eyes looking at me with worry.

"are you alright?"

'hey, the first time he's asked if your okay...' Yui put in quietly.

I brushed off his hand, my brows creased down in a mix determination, annoyance and pain.

"I'm alright-"

Everything spun and I fell forward, my face hitting something hard and warm. Confused, I leaned against it for a second, hearing a continuous thumping coming from the thing I was resting on. A heart. My face warmed up, a tingly feeling in my stomach. 'This is-!' I pushed away, my cheeks flushed and stumbled backwards to sit on the bed. Brown eyes narrowed with a frown as Igasped and held my recently injured stomach,

"you shouldn't be walking around just yet."

I glared at him irritably.

'he's right. The wound was serious, and your lucky it didnt hit any vitals'

My face turned stoic once more and I nodded to ichigo.

"where am I?"

Ichigo didn't hesitated to state,

"Kurosaki Clinic."

Holding out his hand to me, I looked down at the small pack of circular pills in his palm.

"For the pain."

I took them gratefully and dry swallowed them(like I always do) feeling them travel down my throat.

"you'll probably need to stay in here for a day or two, do you need to call your parents or anything?"

I smiled wryly, looking away from Ichigo's amber eyes to stare out of a small window in the far corner.

"I don't think they would mind." From the corner of my eye, I saw ichigo give me a confused look, but seemed to drop the topic.

"Dad will be back to check your wounds again in a bit; he's just out to grab more supplies." Ichigo took then to slip out of the room, much to my annoyance and dismay.

**'who leaves in the middle of a conversation?!'**

I could almost see Yui and Kaoru sweat dropping. 'Ichigo apparantly.'

I sighed, once again staring out the window, watching as a few people passed on their daily business. Raking a hand through my knotted hair, I moved my other hand to the blue pendant hanging around my neck, the feeling of it under my fingers giving me a sense of peace.

**'I know things are going to get more and more hectic, I think that things are going to be okay here.'**

* * *

**please review, it fuels my imagination!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Encounter

**I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its storyline or characters, however I do own the OC dimensional travellers!**

* * *

Ichigo's POV (^.^)

_'Well...this is awkward'_

I felt sweat drip down my forehead as I sat down in desk chair, sinking back in it and letting out a stressed sigh. To one side of my bedroom, Rukia sat perched on the edge of my bed, back stiff and muscles tense. Her purple eyes never left the newcomer's, and the other female returned the look cooly. The newest addition to the complex mess that was my life brushed her midnight fringe out of her eyes, allowing the full force of her stare to be directed soully on the reiatsu-less shinigami. It had been two days since she arrived, and she had been upgraded from bedridden to scooting around on a wheelchair, though I hadn't expected her to find Rukia so soon.

The room was tense, and although her face was set to neutral, hostility was rolling off the emerald eyed girl in waves.

_'I probably need to explain something to...what's her name?Kotori?kaori?-'_

"Oh, I havent introduced myself! I'm Kuchiki Rukia!" Rukia sung, the morning light hitting her eyes and making them sparkle like gems. I felt like I was going to be sick, and so did mystery girl too by the slight grimace on her face. As quick as I had seen it however, it was gone.

"Himeki Kohana."

_'That's her name!' _I mentally nodded in realisation.

"Thats such a pretty name, Himeki-san!" Rukia gushed, and I swear I could see flowers floating around her head. Kohana let out a small sigh and put her head on her hand. It looked as if she was listening to something, except my room was practically silent.

"Thankyou. I only moved into town a while before the _accident_ happened," Kohana explained, stressing the word slightly. Why? Rukia used that weird thing to make her forget? Didn't it work? "I've only know _thirteen _people here. They were pretty important though, so I'm glad I met them."

I looked at Rukia, and was shocked when here eyes went wide. She gripped a handful of my bedsheets, her knuckles turning white. She gave Kohana a forced smile,

"I would love to hear about them, but I'm afraid that we have to go to school! I'll talk to you later!" Rukia stood up and moved toward the window, jumping out like she usually does. I looked between Kohana and the open window.

_'What just happened?'_

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of crappy chapter. I havent been on a roll lately, but hopefully the snowball's tumbling now. Thanks for all the feedback as well guys! I love you all!**

**Review! Pwease!**


End file.
